Digital and analog TVs have a plurality of inputs for video content sources, typically located on the back of the TV. These inputs typically include a Radio Frequency (RF) input, for the antenna/cable, and baseband inputs for S-video, CVBS, HDMI, and other types of baseband inputs.
The RF signal has the video content modulated on a carrier frequency. Baseband signals input directly into the television are not modulated on a carrier frequency. To receive RF signals, the user must first tune to the desired channel frequency by using a tuner (e.g., tune to 67.25 MHz to see content on broadcast Channel 4). The tuner can be found inside the TV or in a set-top-box (STB) connected to the TV. Composite or S-Video outputs of DVD players and VCRs are examples of baseband signals that do not require the TV's tuner. To view the video content applied to the baseband inputs of the TV, the user typically sets the input source using the TV's remote control.
RF signals can come into the TV either from an antenna on the TV or more commonly from a coaxial cable that is connected to an external TV antenna or cable feed from the local cable operator.
Using a small “rabbit ear” antenna directly on a TV is not a popular solution as these antennas are usually low-gain with limited reception capability. Bigger higher gain antennas are better at receiving weak signals. The input signal from the desired channel could be very weak as the TV transmitter could be located miles away from the receiving antenna. Another reason why antenna inputs are not popular is they are limited to receiving content only from terrestrial broadcasters (TV stations).
Typically the user must first connect wires from the signal source to the appropriate input connector on the TV, either the RF input or appropriate baseband input. This necessitates running RF or baseband audio/video wires from a content source (set top box, DVD, cable, TiVo, game console) to the TV. When TVs were large wooden boxes containing heavy CRTs, this was not a problem. There was usually plenty of space to hide wires behind the TV or somewhere in a large audio/video (A/V) cabinet. However, with the rising popularity of thin, flat screen LCD TVs and plasma display TVs, the aesthetics and practicality of running a variety of A/V wires from a source to the TV is compromised. Flat TVs do not need a lot of space and can be situated practically anywhere. For example many consumers may like to hang flat TVs on their walls like a picture. This creates a challenge: how does one get content to a flat TV without having to run a bunch of A/V wires? Reverting to “rabbit ear” antennas would not offer good reception, and this approach is limited to receiving only terrestrial TV broadcasts. This will not help the flat TV in receiving other types of content commonly available in the home, such as cable TV channels or a movie played from a DVD player.
Therefore, a method and system for enabling the wireless reception of a plurality of content sources by the RF input of a digital TV is highly desirable.